Days of Future Past
by NicoleSavage21
Summary: In the distant future, a group of robots called Sentinels were created to destroy all supernatural beings. Soon they began targeting humans as well. Ethan is sent to 1984 to stop the creation of Sentinels and finds the younger Grandma Weir and her son who will destroy all of mankind. Now Ethan must change the past to save his future and his family.
1. Chapter 1

In the year 2019, the world is now dying of suffer and agony. The thing responsible for this is a group of machines called Sentinels. The Sentinels were created to destroy all supernatural beings. Soon they began targeting humans as well.

For the past four years, I've been traveling with Jesse to find Grandma Weir. We were the only ones left alive. Our friends and families were dead, murdered by the Sentinels themselves. I saw each and every one of them get tortured and slaughtered by those heartless bastards.

Now Jesse and I were three miles out of Seattle where Grandma told us to meet her. She actually had a plan to stop the Sentinels. Although I trust Grandma with everything, I'm not completely convinced that this plan will work. Once again, we are going up against an enemy we cannot defeat.

"The factory should be on the right," Jesse informs me.

I took a right and parked in front of an abandoned factory. We got out and looked around for any signs of life. Afterwards, we walked into the factory to find Grandma Weir in a wheelchair.

"Ethan," she says my name. I walked over and hugged her. "It's so good to see you again."

"Grandma, I'm so happy to see you too," I told her.

Behind was Stern. He wasn't smiling and he wasn't evil anymore. "I'm glad you two can come," he says. "We have a plan."

"How can there be a plan?" Jesse asked them. "The sentinels cannot be defeated."

"Stern and I both know the true meaning of the sentinels," Grandma explains. "It all started in 1984. A man named Reginald Parks was so fascinated by the supernatural that he decided to make the robots to destroy us because he believed that we were all evil."

"So we killed him before he can create the things," Jesse guessed.

"No, it wasn't him who started it. It was Benny's father, Jacob. My only son. He was more like me than Charlie. He had powers like me until he turned evil."

"Because of me," Stern added. "I regretted it."

"He killed Parks and the secret service agents took him and experimented on him. They took his DNA and used it to make the Sentinels unstoppable. It all started in 1984…the day he first killed."

"Okay so you want to time travel to 1984 to him," I asked her.

"No, no, Ethan. I cannot travel to the past. If I do, then I might run into my past self."

"None of us can go back," Stern said. "All of us existed there and we can't risk that."

I thought it over for a moment. Finally, it came to me. "What about me?" I asked. "I don't exist there and maybe I can stop him."

All three of them exchanged looks and turn back to me. "Ethan, you think you can stop Jacob," asked Grandma.

"Grandma, it's the only chance we got," I told her. "We lost everybody. My parents, Jane, Rory, Erica, Jason, Benny, and Sarah."

"I have trust in him, Evelyn," Stern agrees with me.

Grandma looks at me. "Ethan, I am going to send you to 1984. You have to find me. Jesse was with me and you need to find Stern as well. You need to talk to me and do what I did for you: guide me."

"Is there something about the past you that I should be aware of?" I asked her.

"Ethan, I was a very different person back then." She explains to me. "I lost Jacob and Charlie. I let go of all my powers."

"What if I can't stop any of this? What if everything keeps leading to this?"

"Think of everyone you lost. If you change the future, they could possibly still be alive. Ethan, you are the only one left. You are our last hope for survival."

Everything I've been through was enough. I watched my own family get torn to shreds by the Sentinels. Ever since the sentinel came, my seer powers enhanced. I could hear all those voices in my head. They were screaming and crying and dying. It was so hard listening to all of it.

I laid down on the table looking up at the ceiling. Grandma sat in front of my head. "Ethan, I am going to send you to 1984," she explains to me. "Your mind in your second form body will be there. Once you're there, you will change anything. When you wake up, it'll be like the past thirty-five years have never happened. You will be the only one who remembers any of this."

"I trust you, Grandma," I said. "I'll do anything to convince you to help."

"Okay now I need you to clear your mind. Think peaceful thoughts." She places her hands on the side of my head.

"Are you worried about him?" Jesse asks Stern.

"It's not him that I'm worried about," he answers. "It's us. We were so stupid back then. If only we have the knowledge of the future back then."

"Hey, he'll fix it. Do you see this man in front of you? He's the Slayer. Do you have any idea what he's been through? He lost his parents, his little sister, and Sarah. This man will do anything to get them back because they're all he has left."

"Are you ready, Ethan?" Grandma asked me. I nodded my head. "Close your eyes. This may sting a little."

My eyes closed and I feel a weird sensation coming from Grandma's palms. It was beginning to travel through my skull and into my brain. That's when I felt it—the burning pain in my head.

Instead of the darkness of my closed eyes, I saw everything's I've been through.

"_Ethan!" Sarah screamed as the Sentinel stabs right through her body._

_"NO!" I screamed my head off._

_"Why are you looking at him that way? It's starting to feel like you used to look at me that way. Like love at first sight."_

_"How? You don't remember looking at me that way. You don't even remember falling in love with me!"_

_"How do you know?!"_

_"Jane…I know I haven't exactly been a good big brother lately. I bet you grew up without me next to you. Suddenly, it's feels like…I know who I am near you. You're my only family and I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_"Hey, don't get me worked up over this." Jane smirks. "I lost you once…I hate to loose again."_

Every single memory, thought, and feeling ran through me faster than the speed of light. I couldn't handle it anymore. I screamed to the top of my lungs as it continues.

Finally, it stops. I opened my eyes and saw the unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose Bryne as Younger Grandma Weir**

**Chris Pratt as Younger Stern**

**David Lambert as Jacob Weir**

* * *

I was looking up at the ceiling and I slowly lifted my body up. There were a group of people looking at me. It was the factory, but it looked brand new and people were actually working.

"Sir, are you okay?" One man asked me. "How the hell did you get here?"

"What's today?" I asked.

"Tuesday," he answers.

"The date." I corrected him.

"September 11th." He answers.

"The year," I once again corrected myself.

"1984." He says. "Are you on drugs?"

"Uh? No, no, I need to get out of here." I hopped off the table and walked out of there.

Outside of the factory was the town square. Everything was different. People had that wild, messy hairstyle and dressed in dark colors and leather jackets. There were those fat TVs at the windows of stores and Michael Jackson albums.

It took me awhile to adjust to everything. A bunch of people were staring at me. I wasn't really in the style right now. I was just wearing my jeans, combat boots, jacket, and plaid shirt.

Grandma must be at her house. I need a car. Something caught my attention.

I walked over to a 1967 Chevy Impala parked in front of the Devereaux Hotel. Right after the guy got out of the impala, I got in and began to hot-wire it. Finally, it started and I took off.

During the drive, I turned on the radio. The first song to start playing was Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper. I rolled my eyes and changed that station. It started playing Time Is On My Side by the Rolling Stones.

"Great," I said under my breath. "Now I'm officially Marty McFly."

I had to admit that I was a little freaked out. This was the time before iPhones, President Obama, the Snuggy, and freakin' Netflix. Honestly, I missed all of that. Fuck, I'm not even born yet. My parents would ups be teenagers right now. Hopefully, I don't screw up my parent's first meeting, have my mom fall in love with me, and prevent my own birth.

At last I got to the house. It looked like everything else: brand new. I walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door.

Unexpectedly, a young woman answers the door. She was short and skinny. Her long hair was black and she had the most unique Amber eyes. "May I help you?" She asks.

"Excuse me, are you Evelyn Weir?" I asked her.

"No, I'm Azalea." She introduces herself. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ethan and I'm looking for Evelyn." I explain to her.

"There is no Evelyn here. I'm sorry, but you have to leave." She tries to close the door on me until I stopped it with my own hands. The both of us struggled pushing the door at the same time. "You're strong for a scrawny kid!"

Finally, I pushed it wide open and walked into the house. "Hey!" Azalea called out. "Hey, get out!"

"Not until I see Evelyn," I told her.

"She is not here! Just get out!"

"I know she's here. Where is she?" I demanded.

"Jesse!" Azalea yells for him.

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. "Will you shut up!" I hissed.

"Get your hands off me!" She harshly pushes me away. All of a sudden, her skin begins to turn blue and her black hair grew a few inches longer with hot pink highlights. Her eyes were glowing like a vampire and a long blue tail grew from her lower back. She was a nightcrawler. Back in my time, they were extinct.

"Now you've really done it," she growls at me. At that moment, she punches me in the face.

In a split second, I threw my fist at her but she disappeared leaving behind black smoke. I had almost forgotten that nightcrawlers can teleport anywhere.

Suddenly, she pops up behind me and kicks me in the back. I fell to the ground and hopped back up on my feet. I remembered the one weakness all nightcrawlers have: they can't teleport unless their eyes are open. They get really freaked out by that.

Once Azalea appears, I covered her eyes with my hand and held her against me. She begins to scream as she struggle to escape me.

Before anything else could happen, a hand grabbed me by the back of my shirt and threw me across the room. I looked up and noticed who it was: Jesse.

"Jesse," I said under my breath.

"Touch her again and I will end you!" He warns me. Without warning, Azalea appears behind me and locks my hands to my back. Jesse walks toward me and flashes his fangs.

"Jesse!" A voice from upstairs calls out. "Azalea, what's going on down there?"

That was the moment I saw her. It was the younger Grandma Weir. She looked so young and so different. Although she was pretty, she looked like she had just gotten out of bed.

"Let him go," she commanded.

"Evelyn, he started it," Azalea complains.

"I don't care who started it. Just let him go now!"

Both of them did what they were told and released me. "You were lucky," Azalea grunts.

"Who the hell are you?" Evelyn asks me. "Did you two rent me another stripper again?"

I shook my head in confusion. "What? No, I'm not a stripper."

She doesn't listen to me. "You're scrawny, but pretty good looking."

The thought of her looking at me like that just made me a bit sick. "No, I am not a stripper. That is—Never mind! Evelyn, I've been sent here to find you."

"Well tell whoever it is that I'm not interested." She responded.

"See this is the awkward part. The one who sent me was you."

Evelyn shook her head in confusion. "I'm sorry what?" She asks me.

"I'm from the year 2019." I reveal to her. "You sent me here to find you and stop this group called the Sentinels from destroying our future."

Moments later, she begins laughing. "You expect me to believe any of that?" She laughs.

"You would know that I'm telling the truth if you had your powers," I told her.

"How do you know that…Who the hell are you?"

"Evelyn, we've been friends from a long time. I know that you're an earth priestess from the Earth Council. You were created by cosmic entities instead of human birth. You met Charlie Weir and got married to him. He's dead now. Like I said…I'm Ethan and I'm from the future."

"Okay, why did you come to the past?" She sighs.

"In this year, a man named Reginald Parks created these robots called Sentinels. They were designed to destroy all supernatural beings. Soon they started targeting humans as well. The humans were trying to help us but most the earth's population is wiped out now."

"So how did it all start today?"

"Because of Jacob." I regretfully said.

Her eyes widen as she stared at me. "You never mention his name in this house," Jesse hisses at me.

"Jesse, stop," Evelyn calms him down. "What about Jacob? What did he do this time?"

"Jacob found out about this and murdered Parks. Parks' assassination was the reason they started the program. They captured him and use his DNA to make the Sentinels unstoppable. So we need to stop Jacob before he could kill Parks."

Evelyn bursts out laughing. "So what, Future Boy? You think Jacob is gonna listen to me?"

"He is your son," I reminded her.

"He's not my son anymore," she says with a deranged look on her face. "Why don't you do us all a favor and fuck off?!"

I clutched her shoulders and held her against the wall. "Listen, you little shit, I've come along. Our future lies within your son! I don't give a fuck about him! I lost a lot of friends and my own family! Those God damn machines tortured them and ripped them to shreds right in front of me! I will do anything to get them back, you understand me?!"

"You think I don't know what that's like?" She calmly says. "I lost my sisters, my son, and my husband I suffered enough. I'm sorry, Ethan, but you're on your own." Evelyn stood at the top of the staircase staring into the window.

I turned back to Jesse and Azalea, who was back to her human form. "What happened to her? Where's Stern?" I asked them.

"You don't know, do you?" Jesse says. "In the Earth Council, Stern was their protector. Evelyn left them and met Charlie. And so Stern murdered Charlie and took Jacob away from Evelyn."

"There's a point where magical souls like her can let go of their power," Azalea added. "Evelyn has been through too much. You won't believe the power that lies within Jacob. For being part human, he's more powerful than anyone else. Stern unleashed a monster inside of him."

"Ethan," Evelyn says my name, "I don't care about anything else. You think we can convince Jacob to come home?"

"We are gonna do whatever it takes to save the future," I said. "We need to find Stern as well. Both of you sent me here."

"Okay, but just to warn you, I swore on the life source of Earth that if I ever see that man again, I would send his soul straight to hell and let him rot until he's suffered the way I suffered."


	3. Chapter 3

According to the information they each gave me, Stern was the one who assassinated Kennedy. Due to that, he was locked up in a special prison under the Pentagon.

Luckily, Jesse knew how to fly a plane over to Washington. I sat in the plane with Evelyn sitting across from me.

"Tell me, Ethan," said Evelyn. "What is the future like?"

I probably shouldn't give too much away. "Uh…we know each other," I informed her. "I'm best friends with your grandson, Benny."

"I have a grandson," she asked.

"Yes, he's a spellmaster and he's Jacob's son. I don't know but Jacob had a family and you came and…he's dead in the future."

"Jacob died? What about Benny?"

"He was your whole world. After his parents died, you raised him like he was your own."

"Sounds like the son I've always wanted," she murmurs. "What about you? How's your life?"

"It's complicated. My family is the generation of the vampire slayers. My parents were murdered by Stern and I had to take care of my little sister, Jane. I died and was resurrected."

"Wow. Story of your life." Evelyn comments.

"I can't tell you everything about the future. I don't wanna risk it. Something might mess up and it'll be like Back to The Future."

Evelyn looks at me with a confused face. "What's Back to the Future?"

Oh, shit. "A movie…that they have not made yet. Forget about it."

"Oh, well I didn't think that. Did I tell what happened with Jacob and Stern?"

"No, you never mentioned it. Jacob found Benny's mother, Rachel and married her. You came because you want to see Benny. That's when Jacob nearly lost his control and almost killed Rachel while holding Benny. Seeing that he hurt his family, he destroyed himself."

"He killed himself for his own family?" She asked me.

"You saw it happened. His last words were 'take care of my son.' He made his entire body explode and Rachel was right there…and so the explosion in his body burned her to death. That happened because she was human. You and Benny didn't do that since you two were magical beings."

"I just can't believe he would do that. I'll tell you what happened with everything." Evelyn tells me. "I was part of the Earth Council with the other earth priestesses or as I refer to them as my sisters. Stern was our protector risking his life for us. My sisters and I lacked emotion and chose the duties of protecting the world from out of control magic. Instead of that, I was fascinated by human life. Their emotions, lifestyle, and love just…overwhelms me so much that I wanted that so bad. I went to Whitechapel and met Charlie Weir. He wasn't frightened by me. I visited him every single day for the past two years in secrecy…until the day my sisters found out."

"What did they do?" I asked.

"They gave me a choice. It was either them or Charlie. I chose Charlie. I kept my powers but they banned me from the council for all eternity. Charlie and I got married and we had our only son, Jacob."

"Is that it?" I asked.

"I'd rather not say." Evelyn looks down at her lap.

"Evelyn, I'm a seer," I explain to her. "I can read your thoughts. You want me to see for myself?"

She nodded. "Go ahead. You'll see the truth."

For a moment, I focused all my energy onto her mind. I saw Evelyn asleep in her bedroom with Charlie next to her.

_A strange noise from downstairs awoken her. She grabs her robe and walks down the stairs. The unexpected person was there: Stern._

_"Stern," Evelyn says his name._

_"Remember me?" He grins. "Lovely house you have here. It's really your style."_

_"What are you doing here?" She demanded._

_"What? I can't visit an old friend. I just wanted to check up on you."_

_"Well I'm fine. Could you please leave?"_

_"Mom?" A voice says._

_Evelyn turns around to find a twelve year-old Jacob at the bottom of the stairs. "Jacob, go back to bed," she commanded._

_"So this is your son, eh?" Stern asks. "Nice to meet you, Jacob."_

_"Who are you?" He asks._

_"My name is Stern. I'm an old friend of your mother."_

_He turns back to Evelyn. "Mom, is he one of us? Does he have powers?"_

_"So he's aware of your magic, Evelyn," Stern asks her. "I can see his energy. It's not entirely human. He is indeed powerful for being part human."_

_"What do you want, Stern?" Evelyn demanded._

_He simply ignores her. "Jacob, does your mother ever let you use your powers in public?" He asks him._

_"No, I'm not allowed to." Jacob answers. "I don't wanna freak people out."_

_"So you would rather hide your true self other than to embrace it?"_

_"Stern," Evelyn warns him._

_"Aren't you sick of being human? You are one of the most powerful beings on this earth. Humans are frightened of you. You have to learn to unleash your inner beast, Jacob. Be who you are meant to be."_

_"Jacob, don't listen to him," Evelyn tells him._

_"Is that true, Mom?" He asks his mother. "Why do you want to be human?"_

_"Honey, bad things can happen. I couldn't live with myself if anything happens to you."_

_"So you want me to be human? But I don't wanna be human. I don't wanna be something I'm not."_

_Suddenly, Jacob's green eyes transforms into a crimson red. Stern viciously smiles and looks at Evelyn. "Tell Charlie I said hi…or you might not." Then, they were gone._

_Out of nowhere, screaming came from upstairs. "Charlie? Charlie!" Evelyn yells. She ran up the stairs and pushed open the door of her bedroom._

_Her husband was nowhere to be found. Then, Evelyn looks up._

_Charlie was not on the bed but on the ceiling. In a split second, flames grew on his body burning him to death._

_"CHARLIE!" Evelyn screams her head off._

Finally, I snapped back to reality. Evelyn was still in front of me slowly crying.

* * *

"Dr. Parks, this sentinels program doesn't exactly sound safe at all," said President Reagan.

In an office, President Reagan and his group were discussing the program with Reginald Parks, a midget man with big glasses.

"Mr. President, sir, I can assure that these robots can only target the supernatural," Park explains. "It targets ghosts, vampires, werewolves, witches, magical beings, and anything strange. It's completely programmed to not harm humans."

"Yes, it seems promising but do you actually think that we believe in any of this?"

"Think of the future that lies within our hands. General Morgan, how old is your son?" He turns to the general next to him.

"Ross?" He answers. "He's about fourteen right now."

"See? He has a wife and son to go home to. Think about the lives of children."

"Listen, Dr. Parks," said President Reagan, "I just don't think that it'll be necessary. We will discuss this later."

* * *

Back at Parks' office, Parks walked into his office. The front desk woman asks him, "Dr. Parks, aren't you supposed to be home?"

"I just needed to pick up a few papers," he says. "Is that a new scarf? I like it."

Once he was in his office, Parks transforms into a young man with crimson eyes: Jacob Weir. He goes behind the desk and searches for something in the drawers.

At last, he found a file with horrifying information. They were pictures of women. All of them were experimented on and dissected. Soon Jacob realizes that these women were the Earth Council that his mother wS once a part of. A tear falls down his cheek as he stared at the pictures.

"Dr. Parks," the desk lady calls out.

"One moment," Jacob mimics Parks' voice. He immediately transforms back into Parks once the woman walks in.

"Sir, here's the documents you've been needing for the presentation." She hands him some papers.

"Great. Thank you very much."

The woman then notices the tear of his cheek. "Is something wrong, sir?" She asks.

Jacob quickly wipes off the tear. "Oh, no, I'm sorry about that. I'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to mention this.**

**Jared Padelecki as General John Morgan**

**Jensen Ackles as Charlie Weir**

**Peter Dinklage as Dr. Reginald Parks**

* * *

Once we got to Washington DC, we ultimately came up with a plan. Evelyn and I were gonna walk along with the tour in the pentagon.

During that, Azalea sneaks into the security room. "Hey, boys, anybody hungry?" She asks with a plate of sandwiches.

"We didn't order any sandwiches," said one of the guards.

"These aren't for y'all." Soon Azalea begins to knock each and every one of them out. Once she succeeded, she grabs one of their caps and puts them on her head. Azalea grabs a bite out of one of the sandwiches and takes control of the security cameras. "This totally kicks ass," she laughs.

One of the guards was in the bottom elevator with a lunch tray in his hands. That's when Jesse comes in with duct tape. In vampire speed, he gets the security guard's uniform and puts in on. After that, he tapes the guard to the wall and even tapes his mouth shut.

Once the elevator doors open, Jesse walks through the hall with the lunch tray in his hand. He nods at the two guards in front of the cell and uses the security guard's ID to get in.

After they closed the door behind him, Jesse places the tray on a table. In the middle of the floor was a glass window and way under it was Stern in his cell uniform.

Jesse kneels down and tells Stern, "Watch it, okay." He places his palms onto the glass and taps in his vampire speed causing the glass to vibrate faster and faster.

Suddenly, the glass shatters into a million pieces falling the ground. After that, Stern climbs out of the cell with the help of Jesse.

"Who are you?" Stern asks him.

"My name is Jesse," he introduces himself. "I was sent here to find you. Come on, we gotta get out of here."

"Who sent you here?" He asks him.

"That information is classified until I have taken you to them. So hold on tight." Jesse grabs the back of Stern's neck and shirt. In vampire speed, Jesse takes Stern to the elevator and knocks out the guards.

While Stern leans against the wall, Jesse trades clothes with the security guard. "You alright, man," he asks him.

"I'm really dizzy right now," Stern mumbles.

"Yeah, that happens when you're traveling vampire speed." Jesse informs him.

During the tour, Evelyn and I were able to sneak into the downstairs area. The plan was for us to get Jess and Stern, but we needed to get everybody out of there.

Outside of the kitchen door, Evelyn and I waited. Since I still had my telekinesis, I was able to make the emergency water sprinklers from the ceiling go off.

Moments later, we walked in. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I'm gonna need each and every one of y'all to exit this building immediately," Evelyn says aloud. The staff began exiting the kitchen.

Suddenly, two of the security guards walked up to us. "Who are you," one of them asked.

"We are…" Evelyn stammers. "…my partner and I…are special agents of the D.I.A…R.O.P.S."

She's kidding, right? Out of the blue, I threw a punch at one guard and head butted him. Then, I kicked the other one right in the face. Both of them collapses into the floor.

"What the hell?!" Evelyn shrieks. "I had that!"

"R.O.P.S?" I asked. "Really? You're a bit more wiser in the future!"

The elevator doors open and there they were: Jesse and a much younger Stern.

"Evelyn," Stern breathes. The first thing Evelyn does is throw her fist at his face. She pulls back her hand while Stern caresses his cheek. "Nice to see you too. You're the last person I expected to see."

"I don't wanna see you either," Evelyn barks at him. "In fact, I want you to die of gonorrhea and rot in hell. This is Ethan and he was sent from the future by us because the whole future is in danger. Now if you wanna stay alive, I suggest that we do things my way. You do what I say, when I say it, and no fighting, got it?!"

"Alright then," he gulps.

"Where is Jacob?" She demanded.

"He's gone. I don't know where he is." Evelyn slaps him across the face. "Will you stop slapping me, for god's sake?!"

Evelyn grabs him by the collar and slams him against the wall. "What did you do with my son? You were supposed to look after him! Did you know that he was planning on assassinating Parks?"

"Evelyn, I haven't spoken to him in a year," he explains. "I have no idea what he's planning. Believe me, Evelyn."

"Why should I?! You murdered my husband and took my child away!" She yells at him.

"You're still on that?" He scoffs. "Blaming me for ruining your life when you're the one who ruined yourself."

"Hey, hey, hey!" I broke them apart. "You two need to calm down! I need both of your help in order to save everyone! Put your differences aside and let's get the hell out of here!"

"Tough boyfriend you got here," Stern commented.

I gave him a look. "I'm not her boyfriend."

"Yes, and I'm Dustin Hoffman," he sarcastically remarks.

* * *

On the park bench of a playground, Jacob sat there gazing at little children playing with their parents. It suddenly brought back the memories of his childhood.

_At the age of seven, Jacob was playing out in the snow with his father, Charlie Weir. They were making a giant snowman with rocks as the eyes and smile, and tree branches as the arms._

_"You think he looks like Frosty?" Charlie asks his son._

_"Definitely the abominable snowman," answered Jacob. "Dad, I wanna leave."_

_"Leave? What do you mean leave?"_

_"There's so much I wanna see, Dad! Paris, Tokyo, the Bermuda Triangle—"_

_Charlie cuts him off. "Whoa, whoa, kid. Bermuda Triangle? Are you crazy?"_

_"No, I'm Jacob," he jokes. "Can we have a snowball fight now?"_

_Charlie looks around the area. "I don't know, kid. There's not that much snow left. It's already melting."_

_A smile grew on Jacob's face. "I can take care of that."_

_His father gave him a look. "Jake, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He grins._

_"I got it, Dad." Jacob closes his eyes and lifts his arms up to the sky._

_In the blink of an eye, tiny snowflakes began falling down from the clouds. Jacob smiles in excitement as more snowflakes began to fall._

_"That's great, bud," Charlie laughed. "Okay, that's enough."_

_"But, Dad, that's not enough." Suddenly, more snowflakes began to fall and the wind begins to pick up._

_"Okay, Jake, that's enough." Charlie tells him. "You're gonna start freaking people out."_

_Jacob tries to slow it down but the wind grew stronger and the snow hits more. "Dad! Dad, I-I can't stop it! It won't stop!"_

_"Jacob, calm down! Your emotions—it's making it grow more!"_

_Soon the snowflakes grew into a snowstorm. Jacob squints his eyes unable to see his father anymore. "Dad! Dad, where are you?!" He screams to the top of his lungs. A blood-curdling scream caught his attention. "Dad?! DAD!"_

_Once he stops screaming, the storm clears. Jacob finally found his father but not the way he wanted. Charlie was lying on the ground with blood on the back of his head along with his blood on one of the giant trees._

_"Dad, no!" Jacob ran to his father's side._

_Moments later, Evelyn appears. "Jacob, what have you done?" She gasped looking down at her husband._

_"It was an accident!" Jacob cried. "You can heal him, can you?"_

_"Yes, I can. Jacob, this has to stop. We have to protect your father."_

_"What are you going to do?" He asks his mother._

_"I will erase his memory of every magic we exposed to him. Your father will not remember any of the magic. It's the right thing to do."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Misha Collins as Orion**

**I have no idea who would play azalea **

* * *

**2019**

"They found you, Stern," said Evelyn. She was still resting her palms on an unconscious Ethan.

"Have they found Jacob yet?" Jesse asked.

"No, we're heading to the building where he assassinated Parks." She informs them.

There was a knock on the door. All of them grew silent. Stern slowly walks towards the door as Jesse stands in front of Evelyn and Ethan.

Stern checks who it is and sighs in relief, "Orion, it's only you." He lets in a man with blue eyes and dark hair.

"It's good to see you again, Stern," he says. "Evelyn, my dear."

"Hello, Orion," said Evelyn. "You were not being followed, were you?"

"No, Ramona and Vladimir lure them to the west allowing me to get to you." He explains.

"How did you ever get here?" Jesse asked him.

"I flew over here. I'm a sprite." Orion informs him.

"Aren't those like fairies? Just saying because you sure as hell don't look like a fairy."

"I have wings—they're so big that they dragged behind me when I walk." He looks down at Ethan. "So this is the Slayer, uh?"

"Yes, I've sent him to the past to stop this war," Evelyn explains. "Ethan has one of the powerful minds.

"Even for a seer, he is indeed powerful," Orion commented. "What kind of powers does this seer possess?"

"He is able to read minds, communicate through dreams and thoughts, and project images into our thoughts." Grandma informs him.

Orion chuckled, "This is the one. This is the man who is here to save us all."

**1984**

We were on the plane heading to Chicago to stop the assassination. Evelyn and Stern were very quiet around each other.

"So…how's life?" Stern awkwardly asks Evelyn.

She gives him a look. "That's all you have to say to me after everything that has happened?" Evelyn asks.

"Okay, Evelyn, I had no idea that Jacob was going to assassinate that man. That's the truth."

"He was a good person. A good, pure person. Then you turned him into a monster."

"Jacob is not a monster. He is a warrior. Do you not realize that he is fighting for our kind?"

"Fighting? You think killing humans makes us look any better? It didn't make you look better."

"You still think about Charlie, don't you?" He murmurs.

"That night haunted me for five years. You took everything away from me."

"Then you should've fought harder for them."

"You never gave me a chance, Stern." Suddenly, the plane was starting to loose signal once Evelyn stood up. "I just wanted to live in peace."

"With that human?"

"That human was my husband. He was everything to me. Charlie taught me about love, life and emotion!" She exclaims.

"You are not supposed to feel anything! You are an earth priestess! No love, no emotion! You let that mortal touch you and turn you human!"

Evelyn clutches his shoulders. "You burned my husband on the ceiling!" She cries out. "Then you came and took Jacob away from me! That was my baby! Why would you take my baby away from me?! Why?!"

"Agatha…Odessa, Rosemary, Elizabeth, Caroline, and Theodora. Your sisters are all dead, Evelyn!"

"No," Evelyn gasped.

Jesse can no longer control the plane anymore. "What the hell?" He says.

"Parks dissected them and experimented on them!" Stern shouts while Evelyn drops to her knees screaming. "Where the hell were you, Evelyn?! We were supposed to protect them! Instead, you abandoned us for that human when we were your family! Why, Evelyn?! Why would you leave us?! You gave up your powers and pretended to be something you are not!"

"STOP IT!" Evelyn screams to the top of her lungs. The plane started falling down while Azalea and Jesse try their best to control it.

"Evelyn!" I yelled. Her hands were covering her ears as she continues to scream. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. With my power of mental projection, I blocked her eyesight with a vision of total darkness.

Finally, the plane slowly gets back in the air. Evelyn stop screaming and her eyes wandered all over.

"Give me my sight back," she gasped.

I did what she said. Once she was able to see again, Evelyn bursts out crying in my arms.

"It's okay," I whispered to her. "It's okay."

After a few minutes, Evelyn fell asleep. It was just me and Stern, who kept looking at me. "How did you do that?" He asked me. "How did you calm her down?"

"I blinded her with my mental projection," I informed him. "I'm a seer so I have a lot of mental powers."

"That is indeed powerful. Did Evelyn tell you everything that has happened?"

"You mean the part where you burn her husband on the ceiling and kidnapped her son? Yeah, I got all of that."

"Oh, at least you were able to calm her down before she could do real damage."

"Okay, I don't know what the hell your problem is…but you don't go taking twelve year-old kids away from their mothers. Why did you even do that?"

"I wasn't the one who made Jacob evil." He said. "There was already evil in him."

His thoughts and words were the truth. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I saw the energy inside of Jacob. His aura was made of pure evil and he could snap anytime. The only reason I took him away was to protect Evelyn. She was the last earth priestess left and I vowed to protect her and her sisters by the Guardians of Earth."

"You took Jacob away." Another question popped into my mind. "Why did you kill Charlie?"

"Because I knew Evelyn would let go of her powers if she is traumatized. Her aura weakened into a human's aura making it impossible for Jacob to ever find her. I've been training Jacob to use his powers for good. That's when he left me."

"I-I had no idea. You were so evil when I met you. You wanted to murder us all. I thought I killed you, but you came back."

"These Sentinels—how does Jacob fit into all of this?"

"Jacob murdered Parks which gave them a reason to start the Sentinels Program. They experimented on him and used his DNA to make the robots unstoppable."

"It was his DNA?" Stern asked.

"Since he's the only male they experimented on, his blood was more dominant than the other earth priestesses. Also, his blood causes the Sentinels To attack everyone. From Evelyn's side, they attack all supernatural beings. From Charlie's side, they attacked humans too."

"Our future is in danger because of him," Stern muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

We finally arrived in Chicago. Now we need to get into one of those office buildings to find Jacob. Grandma from the future informed me that Jacob was disguised as one of the secret service men before he assassinates Parks.

None of us knew what will happen if we interfere with that one moment. "So how exactly are we gonna stop them?" Azalea asks me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I answered.

All four of them turn to me. "You made come all the way to Chicago and you don't even have a plan," shrieked Evelyn.

"Hey, I'm not the freakin' Ashton Kutcher of the Butterfly Effect here," I defended myself.

Stern tilted his head in confusion. "Who's Ashton Kutcher?" He asked.

"A very horrible actor," I told him. "If y'all have ever heard a theory called the Butterfly Effect, it means if you change something in your past then you change the future."

"Why is it called the Butterfly Effect?" Jesse asked.

"If you kill a butterfly in the past, then anything could happen." I explained to them. "One of your friends might not exist or…a war could start."

"Listen, Dr. Parks," said The head of the government, "I don't know about this Sentinels program. It seems dangerous for our world."

"You have no idea what these creatures are capable of doing," Dr. Parks explains. "I have encountered these creatures before. I know how dangerous they could be. Look at my device here." He pulls an object out of his jacket. "This device is able to locate any supernatural being within 25 yards."

Suddenly, the device starts beeping. "Sir, one of them is here," General Morgan says.

One of them secret service men stood up and transforms into Jacob. "My kind and I want peace," he says. "You want to destroy us? We'll see about that." He aims his gun at him.

Before anything could happen, I pushed the doors open. "Jacob!" Evelyn shouts to her son.

He turns back and drops the gun once he sees her. "Mother," he breathed.

Suddenly, a general came up behind him and tasered him the shoulder. Once Jacob drops to the ground, Evelyn yells at the man, "Get off him!" She angrily pushes him away from her son.

I kept looking at that general. Something about him was bothering me. Why does he look so familiar? It's like I know him from somewhere.

"Mother, w-what are you doing here?" Jacob stutters.

"Jacob, what are _you_ doing here?" She coos to him. "You were about to kill someone. You've never killed before. You can't do this!"

"I'm doing this for us, Mom. He wants us all dead. I'm just trying to save us."

"Jacob, if you kill this man, you're just giving them a reason to make the Sentinels. Right now you are making yourself look like a murderer. Don't be the monster they fear you to be."

Stern looks down at them. "He is right, Evelyn." He says.

She turns back to him. "What is it, Stern? What are you trying to do?"

"I made him a warrior and you are still trying to keep him a boy, Evelyn. He wants to fight and you won't let him."

"Stern, don't do this! Quit putting ideas into his head! He is my son and he is coming home with me!"

"Why can't you just accept who you are?! You are an earth priestess! Be an earth priestess!"

"Stop yelling at her!" Jacob yells at him. He uses his telekinesis to throw Stern towards Azalea and Jesse. All three of them collapsed to the ground.

"Jacob!" Evelyn gasps at her son.

Stern hops onto his feet and pulls a gun out of his jacket pocket. I ran and gripped onto the gun while Stern struggled to pull it away from me. We fought over it until the both of us started pulling the trigger.

Then, the gun was aimed at Evelyn. Jacob quickly pulled her onto the ground before the bullet could hit any of them. We turned back and pulled the trigger again. It hit the general in the arm.

I ran over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

All of a sudden, my head began hurting so bad. I let go of Stern and slammed my body against the wall. I turned to the general who was holding his bloody arm.

"Morgan, let's go," Parks tells him. They both ran out of the door. Morgan? Why did he say Morgan?

When Stern tried to shoot Jacob again, there was no bullets left. "You want me," Jacob said. "Come on and get me." He ran through the window jumping from the third floor.

Stern ran after him and jumps from the window as well. "I'll go after them," Jesse says as he follows them.

"Time for unleash the craken!" Azalea howls as she transforms into her nightcrawler form.

Suddenly, my mind snapped. Where am I? Who am I? "What's going on?" I asked.

"What?" A familiar woman asked me. "Ethan, are you okay?"

"Ethan? Who's Ethan? Who are you?"

"I'm Evelyn. Are you on drugs? I think you are on some really bad drugs."

A blue-skinned woman with tail caught my eye. "Ahh!" I screamed. "What the hell is that?!"

"Azalea, go help Jesse," the woman told the blue woman. "I got this."

**2019**

"I'm loosing him," Grandma says. Her palms were still on Ethan's head. Ethan was loosing control of his body. "Orion, Jesse, hold him down!"

The two men ran over and gripped both of his arms to the table. Due to his enhanced strength, Orion threw himself away from nearly getting hit by Ethan's fist.

"My god," he gasped. "What kind of steroids does this guy take? I need some!"

His body flopped like a fish out of water. Both Orion and Jesse couldn't hold him down.

Finally, Stern holds out his hand and Ethan's body went still. "That should hold him down," he says.

**1984**

At last, everything came back to me. "Whoa," I said. "Evelyn, what the hell happened?"

"You lost your memory," she explains to me. "Are you good?"

"Yeah, come on." We ran through the doors.

Jacob landed on his feet frightening the other people. He starts to run until an uncontrollable force pulls away to the ground. It was Stern, standing there dragging Jacob towards him.

"No, Stern," he screams. "No! Stop it!"

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, Jacob." He says.

Before anything else could happen, Jesse tackles Stern to the ground and into the water fountain. Jacob attempts to make a run for it until Azalea appears in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?" She demanded.

"I'm doing this for our people," he tells her.

"You will endanger us all, Jacob. Your mother just wants to take you home."

"And do what? Hide from everybody? Look at you. You're nothing but a monster to them and you know it." Azalea turns to the crowd of people surrounding them. "You see, Azalea? All you are to them is an ugly, disfigured creature that belongs in a government facility lab!"

Out of anger, she slashes her sharp claws at his face. He caresses his bleeding cheek as other people witness it. "You are an abomination!" She growls at him. "To us! To your family! To yourself!"

"And you've just showed them the animal inside you." He grins. Azalea turns to the crowd behind her. They all gasped in horror as they looked at her. A woman holding her cry infant stepped away from her like everyone else. Azalea disappears allowing Jacob to run for it.

Jesse tries drowning Stern in the fountain. With a little power he had, Stern explodes the fountain causing him and Jesse to fly back. Both of them fall onto the ground, but Stern was able to escape.

As Jesse rolls around in pain, Azalea runs to his side. "Jesse, are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine," he groans. "Oh, fuck."

They both turned to the people who snapping pictures of them. A tear slowly runs down Azalea's cheek as they were being humiliated by humans. Even hearing their comments broke Jesse's hearts.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"I think it's trying to attack that man."

"Whatever it is, it's sure as hell is ugly."

"We are the freaks now," Azalea whimpered. She grabs a hold of Jesse and teleported them out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

In our hotel room, Evelyn laid in the bed while I think over everything. "What have I done?" Evelyn says to herself. "Why did we trust that bastard?"

"Listen, Evelyn," I said. "We just need to stop Jacob from trying to assassinate. He's not gonna stop until Parks is dead."

"You shouldn't have come here." She murmurs. "If you hadn't come, he would've listen."

"You know what would've been a wise thing to do? Preventing you from ever having him in the first place!" I regretfully shouted.

"How dare you?!" She cries out. "Jacob was my entire world! I love him more than my own life!"

"And you still do? How could someone like you ever love someone like him?"

"He is my son! If your son was evil, would you still love him?"

"I don't have a son! I don't have anybody else left! That's why I came here to save them!"

"Who in your miserable life is worth saving for?!"

"Sarah!" I screamed. An image of her smiling flashed before my eyes. "Sarah…the love of my life. I loved her. She was a vampire and I was a vampire slayer. We were both enemies to each other, but we fell in love with each other."

"Was your life as bad as mine?" Evelyn asked me.

"Take a peek at it. You'll see the real damage inside this mind of mine."

Evelyn places her palms against my forehead and takes a glimpse into my thoughts.

_"My parents were the best people in the world. They gave me everything. The gift of life, a roof over my head, and the bond of family. I never got to thank them for that. I don't know why…I had to loose them at this age. I'm not ready to grow up, but I have to now. Mom, Dad, I love you."_

_Where is the Slayer?" asked a mysterious voice._

_"The who?"_

_"Don't lie to me! Where is the Slayer? I know he's here!"_

_"Excuse me?" Ross interrupted. "Get out of my house!"_

_"I must find the Chosen One. He's here, isn't he? I can smell him!"_

_"You're not gonna touch my kids!"_

_"I had a dream…someone came into the house and…was trying to kill me." Jane cried. "You weren't there, Ethan. He chased me through the house!"_

_"That's never gonna happen. I'm here. I'm not leaving."_

_"Sarah, I love you!" yelled Ethan. They were already escorting him to the police car. "Take care of my sister. Take care of her!"_

_"Immortality can really make people go insane," said Benny._

_"You know what they say," said Sarah. "Life is a gift. Immortality is simply a curse."_

_"People want to live forever because they're afraid of dying," explained Jason. "No one knows why happens after death."_

_"The Morgans are the generations of Slayers," Barnabas explained. "It's in their blood. They hunt, they slay, they kill! You are with the Slayer, Sarah!"_

_"I killed you once, you son of a bitch. I can do again!" I released the arrow and it shot at Stern._

_"I know what to do. Jane, I love you. I'm sorry, but I have to do this." I kissed her forehead and ran to the chair. Then, I carefully placed the helmet on my head._

_"The only reason we lived…was because of Ethan," Jane whimpered. "He did it, but it was too much for his heart to take."_

_"No, no, no, no!" cried Sarah._

_My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I was no longer breathing._

_Rory sighed with tears rolling down his cheeks as Erica embraced him. Benny dropped to his knees sobbing in agony. Jesse hugged Jane as she cried her eyes out._

_"God, don't take him!" Sarah cried out. "Didn't you hear me? I said don't take him! Don't take him! Leave him! Please leave him with me! LEAVE HIM!"_

_Sarah cried with all of her might and held me close to her. The last thing she could hear was my dying heartbeat._

_Lightning strikes over the stone and dark red clouds rolled in. The wind becomes strong and Benny looks up to the sky._

_"Life!" He screams. "Life, do you hear me?! Give Ethan back his life! GIVE HIM LIFE!"_

Finally, she lets go of me. Her eyes began watering as she gazes into my eyes. "You poor man," she whimpers. "How can you go on living with those painful memories?"

"I have nightmares every night," I tell her. "All of that has happened to me."

"I-I don't want you pain and your suffering! I don't want your future, Ethan!"

"Neither do I. We can change everything, Evelyn. You need to believe that you can do it."

Jesse walked into his room looking for Azalea

"Hey, Sexy," Azalea says to him. She was laying naked in the bed covered in a sheet.

"What are you doing?" Jesse sighs.

"Playing a game of hide and seek. You found me." She smiles.

"You wanna put your robe on." He suggested.

"I don't know. It's over on that chair. I can go over and get it if that's what you want."

"What I want is the real Azalea." He tells her.

"Are you blind?" She scoffs.

"I don't want you to be human. I want the real Azalea." Azalea gave in and transforms into her nightcrawler form. "That's all I wanted."

"Why are you doing this? Don't you see how ugly I am? I'm a freak."

"You think you're ugly because you don't look like the rest of us? Just because you don't look like everybody else doesn't mean you're ugly. It means you're unique. Being unique is good."

"Easy for you to say, Jesse. You don't have yellow eyes, blue skin, and a tail."

"Why can't you just accept that this is who you are? Azalea, I am more of monster than you have ever been. I have killed people and sucked the life out of them with no mercy. If there's any ugly monster here, it's me."

"Nice way of trying to cheer me up, Jesse," she smirks. "I know exactly what I am. The decent people of society take one look at me and they see me as a monster."

"Because they're not used to seeing someone like you." Jesse sat on the bed next to her. "They were judging you by your appearance. Azalea, I never judged you by your appearance. Neither did Evelyn. That's why we took you in. We weren't scared of you."

"I knew you would take me in. Besides Evelyn, you're all I have left." She looks down on the bed.

Jesse caresses her cheek. "You are beautiful, Azalea. Don't ever think of yourself as ugly. It's everybody else who is hideous because they rather see what's on the outside than what's on the inside."


	8. Chapter 8

_In Whitechapel, the vampires and the rest of the supernatural creatures were in a war against the Sentinels. It was the lost against them that broke me. It was the fighting._

_Erica slid under one of the robots charging towards her. Once she got back on her feet, she tried ripping one of their arms off until it grabbed her and threw her on the ground. It stood over her and slashed its sharp claw onto her neck beheading her._

_Jason released both fire and ice from his palms. He tried burning and freezing the robots, but they were able to adapt to anything. One of them burned him to death._

_Rory savagely attacks the sentinels only to be ripped apart by those damn machines. At least he died in mercy._

_Seeing Jane's death made my heart stop. She was crushed to death by the heavy limbs. All I saw was her blood left on their metal fists._

_During that, Benny was opening portals to make the Sentinels in the opposite directions. He was unable to stop all of them. One of them stabs right through him along with two more that stab through his body. Luckily, he leaves one portal left for Sarah and I to escape._

_I was running dragging Sarah behind me out of the battlefield. "Come on, Sarah!" I yelled._

_The portal began closing up. I was able to through it, but Sarah tripped. My hand reached out to her and grabbed her hand. That's when one of the machines grabbed her by the ankle._

_I tried so hard with all my strength to pull her into the portal. "I got you," I yelled at her._

_"Ethan, go!" She screams. "I love you!" That was the moment she pushed me away and let go. _

_"SARAH, NO!" I screamed. The portal closed up and it was gone. Gone. All of them were gone. Now I'm alone._

My eyes opened and I was in the hotel room. It was only a dream. No, it wasn't. It was the memory that started all of it.

Early in the morning, Evelyn was up and ready. Jesse knew something was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked them.

He sniffed the air. "Jacob's blood—I can smell it," he informs us.

"He's not here," said Evelyn.

"I smell it…on Azalea's fingernails." He turns to her. "Azalea, you still have it when you scratched him."

"Let me see something." I touched Azalea's fingernails and a vision came to me.

A sample of Jacob's blood was under a microscope. The person checking the microscope was Parks.

"This is so fascinating," he comments. "This male DNA is more dominant than a female. It's able to adapt to anything."

Next, I saw Parks and that general injecting the blood inside of the first sentinel. It turns on and blinks its eyes.

"This machine can adapt to anything you throw at it," the general explains to him. "Fire, ice, anything."

"I need more of it," said Parks. "I need to find that boy. I need him alive, you understand me?"

Another vision appears. President Reagan in front of the White House with Parks. Next to them was a prototype of a sentinel. After that, I saw a secret service agent pulling out a gun and shooting the president. The agent's eyes become red almost like Jacob's eyes.

Suddenly, I snapped back to reality. Now I know what's happening. "His blood," I murmured. "Azalea, when you scratched Jacob, his blood dripped to the sidewalk. Parks found it and made the first Sentinel with it."

"Oh, God," she gasps. "What have I done?"

"What are they doing now?" Evelyn asked.

"Reagan is gonna unveil the prototype in front of the White House." I told them. "Jacob will be there. He's going to assassinate the President."

"The President?" Evelyn shrieked. "This has gone too far. We have to stop him. You two get dressed."

Azalea and Jesse get ready while Evelyn takes deep breaths. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Regaining my powers back," she answers. "Stern will be there. I just know it. I'm the only one who can stop Jacob."

"Evelyn, before any of this happens, I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you'll find us and bring us together. Rory, Erica, Jane, Jason, Benny, and Sarah. They are my reason for being here in the first place."

"I will do what I can. I promise, Ethan. I need to talk to my son right now." Evelyn closes her eyes and searches for her son.

Finally, she finds him on a bus heading to the White House. Evelyn speaks to him through the mind of an elderly woman.

"Jacob, it's me," said Evelyn through the old woman.

"Mother, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life. This is not who you are."

"You just want me to be your little boy again. I'm not the person you thought I was."

"Why are you doing this, Jacob? Why? What gives you the reason to hurt innocent people who don't even know you."

"Mom, they see us as freaks. They want to get rid of us. They want to kill us until we're all dead."

"Not all of them, Jacob. Think about what you're doing. You're better than this."

"I have compassion, Mom. I already knew that this is going to happen. I knew that you wouldn't approve of this. Why are you so addicted in trying to stop me?"

"Because you are human as well." She tells him. "Just like your father."

"Yet you erased his memory and during my entire childhood, he never remembered the real me."

"I did it to protect the both of you. You two were my entire life. Now that he's gone, your life comes before my own."

"Why are you trying to stop me? Why can't you just let me be me?"

"Because whatever side you choose…I still love you. I can never hurt you. I just can't."

Once the bus stops, Jacob stands up and says, "Goodbye, Mom." Soon he leaves her and she comes back to reality.

**2019**

Grandma begins groaning in pain. "What's wrong?" Stern asked her.

"My powers," she groaned. "The time traveling is taking up too much of my magic. I don't know how much long I can't take it."

"Evelyn, you need to let go," Orion tells her.

"No, Ethan is still there," Jesse stops him. "He need to stop everything."

"She could die! What if Ethan doesn't change anything? What if this was meant to happen?"

"This is the only chance we've got! Evelyn, you need to keep him there."

"Can't you see her? She's not gonna last much longer."

"Shh!" Stern silenced them. A noise from about a thousand yards away from their area caught his attention. "It's the Sentinels. They've found us."


	9. Chapter 9

We headed to the White House where the ceremony was being held. There was a ton of people with cameras waiting for the president. From afar, I caught a glimpse of President Reagan talking to Parks.

Once we got to the crowd, we were all looking for anybody who looked suspicious. Both Evelyn and I used our telepathy to search for Jacob's thoughts. He could be in disguise as anyone.

"Have you found Jacob yet?" I asked.

"No, have you found Stern?" She asked.

"He can't be here. It must be far away. I can't read anyone's mind within 300 yards. He must be far from here."

Azalea turns to Jesse. "Hey, Jesse, thanks for last night," she tells him. "I should embrace my beauty as it is."

"Hey, I should really thank you for that wonderful night. You made me feel a whole lot better."

Stern was nowhere to be found. We tried getting closer to the front until one of the secret service men stopped us. "I'm sorry," he said. "You can't come any further."

"Sir, we need to get through," I argued with him.

Suddenly, the Hail to the Chief song began playing. Reagan walks out waving to everybody.

"I found him." Evelyn points to a secret service agent who was about to pull something out of his jacket.

_This is for you, America, _said Jacob's thoughts.

Before anything could happen, Jacob froze in place, unable to move. "I got him," Evelyn told us.

_Mother, let me go_, Jacob thought.

"What do we do now?" Jesse asked. "We can't stop him in front of these people."

"We need to get these people out of here," I said.

"I'll take care of that," Azalea says. "Jesse, start screaming and I'll attack you." She transforms into her nightcrawler form.

Soon Jesse starts to scream attracting the audience. They all began screaming in horror once they saw Azalea. That's when she tackles Jesse and makes snarling noises.

Due to seeing Azalea, everybody flees. "What the hell is that?" Reagan demanded. "Shoot it! Call animal control!"

"It's a nightcrawler," General Morgan says under his breath. "They can teleport anywhere."

"Morgan, I think it's time to test out that prototype," Parks suggested. He presses a button on a device in his hand.

The prototype opens its glowing eyes. The four of us hid behind one of the tables.

"That machine has Jacob's blood," Evelyn informs us. "It's not enough to kill all of us. We can't get to Jacob with that thing chasing us."

"Here's the plan," I said. "Evelyn and I will stop Jacob. Jesse and Azalea, you two are fast enough to distract that robot."

"Okay, just asking," Azalea brought up. "Do I make it in the future?"

It was too hard to tell her. "Azalea, your entire species is extinct," I told her the truth. "But we can change that."

President Reagan, Parks, General Morgan, and the rest of the secret service men ran into the White House. They hide in the quiet room that was sealed with a lock door made of steel.

"Those were monsters," Reagan asked. "What were those people?"

"Morgan, check the remote," Parks ordered him. "What kind of creatures are we looking at here?"

General Morgan checks the remote. "I see four individuals," he informs him. "We got a nightcrawler, an earth priestess, a vampire, and…a seer." He looks at the remote curious about the seer.

"A vampire?!" Reagan gasped. "What in God's name is a vampire doing here?! What the hell was that… b-blue monkey lady?!"

"Sir, that machine can destroy them," Parks tells him.

"Not the seer," General Morgan interrupts. "Don't attack the seer."

Parks turns to him in shocked. Before he could say anything, the device in his pocket began beeping, indicating that a creature was nearby. "There's a being in this room," he informs them.

Suddenly, Jacob lifts up his arm pointing the gun at Reagan. He is held down by a few of the secret service men.

"Don't kill it," Parks shouts. "I need it alive!"

Jacob transforms into his true form. "I am not a thing!" He hisses at him. "I am a person!"

"He's just a boy," Reagan says. "Let him go!"

"Are you crazy?" Parks argues with him. "His blood is inside the Sentinel. He is the reason why it's unstoppable."

**2019**

About six sentinels were coming eighty miles per hour. Stern, Jesse, and Orion stood outside of the factory.

"They're coming," Jesse says. "We can't stop them."

"But we can slow them down," Orion tells him. "I'll create the biggest storm ever made."

"I'll project a shield over the factory," Stern informs them. "It's unbreakable. They should hold them."

"Let's do this." Orion grins. "These bastards better get ready cause it looks like a storm is coming."

Orion lifts his arms up to the sky and his eyes roll to the back of his head. Dark clouds covered the sky and the sound of thunder comes in. The wind grew stronger and stronger.

Everything flew with the strong winds. Stop signs, cars, mailboxes, bikes, and objects spiraled out of control hitting the robots. It slowed them down, but it didn't stop them.

As Orion continues the storm, Jesse hears a gasp from behind. He turns back to find Stern with a metal pole lodged in his stomach. The sorcerer slowly yanks it out allowing his blood to flowed down his lower body.

"My time has come," he chokes. "Whatever you do…don't let them near Evelyn."

"They're not gonna touch her," Jesse vowed. He stands back as Stern projects an powerful dome around the factory leaving Jesse and Orion outside of it.

Once Orion calms the storm down, both men search for them. There was nothing in sight.

"They're gone," Orion said.

"No, they're not," Jesse tells him.

At the heat of the moment, a Sentinel claw stabs through Jesse's chest. His body is thrown across the area.

Orion creates more lightning from his palms and shocks the Sentinels. They reacted to him by shocking him to death. Since they were both dead, the Sentinels try breaking the force field surrounding the factory.

**1984**

Azalea pops up in front of the Sentinel with her arms up. "I surrender, bastard," she lies.

While she distracts the robot, Jesse grabs a rope from nearby and tangles the Sentinel's legs. Once it tries to walk, it falls to the ground.

Instead of success, it had failed. The Sentinel was able to break the rope and knocks down the gates and telephone poles. They were ready to fall down on Jesse until Azalea teleports both of them into a nearby car.

Evelyn and I ran towards the White House trying to escape the Sentinel. She looks back and find the Sentinel smashing its fists onto the car where Azalea and Jesse were unable to get out.

"No!" Evelyn yells and runs toward the Sentinel. I chased after her as she screams at it.

The Sentinel turns to Evelyn and yanks the electrical wires down. It starts conduct electricity all over it and swings it towards Evelyn.

I had no choice but to push her out of the way and take the electric shock myself. The shock made me see a bright light and I felt my body fly back onto the ground.

"Ethan!" Evelyn cries out. She holds out her hand towards the Sentinel.

At last the Sentinel froze in place. Under Evelyn's control, it began breaking down into bits and pieces when there was nothing left.


	10. Chapter 10

Something blinded me. It was like I was dreaming the entire thing. My eyes open and I was in a pure white room. I was lying in a bed and next to me was Sarah.

"Sarah," I whispered.

"I've been waiting for you," she answered. Her sweet voice made my heart skipped a beat. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Believe me. I-I missed you so much."

"I know you did. So what are you doing back in time?"

"The only reason I went back was to save everybody. To save you mostly. I would do anything to get you back."

"You can't save everybody, Ethan. We all have to die someday."

"Like when you died." I mentioned.

"What about when I died?" She asked.

"Sarah, it's like…I tried everything to get us out of there. I want to get us out of there. We could've survived! You pulled away. You let go of my hand. It's like you just gave up. All I never wanted was to fail you like I've failed every god forsaken thing that I've cared about! I didn't leave you! You left me!"

Sarah laid there gazing at me. She caresses my cheek and says, "I let go because if anybody needed to live…it had to be you."

"Why me?" I asked. "I'm not the Chosen One here. I'm no hero."

"You are a hero. I know that out of all of us…you're the one who's gonna end up saving us all. I believe in you, Ethan."

"I love you." Sarah told me.

"I love you too, Sarah." I responded.

Suddenly, my eyes open again. A voice kept calling my name over and over again.

"Ethan?" Evelyn calls out. "Ethan, open your eyes! Look at me, Ethan!"

"What happened?" I choked.

"The Sentinel is destroyed," she informs me. "What will happen now?"

I stood up and held out my hand towards the White House. With all my power, the President's room flies out of the White House and onto the front yard where we were.

The secret service men stared at me in horror along with the President. "Jacob, I know you're in there," I said aloud. "Don't do this. Your mother just wants to take you home. That's all she wants."

From the room, Jacob emerges from it. "Well, well, well," Jacob chuckles. "It appears that the Slayer is here to stop me."

"You're damn right I am," said a voice. From the crowd of men came the General.

"You?" I said aloud. "What the hell?" Both of us looked at each other as if we know each other, but we don't.

"Isn't this awkward?" Jacob smirks. "John Morgan, may I introduce you to Ethan Morgan…your grandson."

Grandson? If I'm his grandson, then he's my grandpa. "It's true," said the General. "All of your thoughts and memories are true."

"This is a surprising change of events," Jacob sarcastically remarks. "Two generations of slayers at the same time. Tell me, John. Does Ross even know about this?"

"Jacob, don't do this," I told him. "I came from the future. The Sentinels were destroying everyone even humans. They were made because of you killing Parks. If you kill him, you're making us look horrible."

"Like I'm gonna believe any word you say." He holds his hand out towards me. "Any last words before I blast you out of existence?"

"She gave up everything for you. Everything! And this is what you give her?!" That was it. I failed, haven't I? Maybe Jacob was meant to kill Parks. Maybe you can't change the future no matter what you do in the past.

He unleashes a red laser vision from his eyes towards me. Before it could hit me, a bright blue glowing blocked the lasers from me. Both glowing a disappeared.

Jacob turns to the right to find the blue glowing coming from Evelyn. She puts her arm down and shouts to her son, "You stay away from him, Jacob!"

"Mother…" He calmly says.

"As long as I'm still standing, you are not to touch a hair on his head!" She walks towards him. "Look at you. Look at what you're doing here. This is not how it's supposed to be."

"Get out of my head, Mom!" He barks at her.

"Don't do this. Don't make us the enemy."

"For the love of God, Mom, look around you. Open your eyes! We are the enemy!"

"No, we're not. We just want to live in peace." She turns to the secret service men and the President. "That's all we want. Why do you see us as the enemy? You are not afraid of us. You are just afraid of what we are capable of. The truth is that we are afraid of you too. You think all of us are monsters who want to kill each and every single one of you. None of us want that. You shouldn't be afraid. We are hiding from you and trying to blend in because you can't accept our kind the way it is."

All of them gazed at her in amazement. Suddenly, Stern appears far behind Jacob. "Bravo, Evelyn," he viciously chuckles. "Wonderful speech. Fantastic."

"What the hell do you want now?" Jacob demanded.

"To tell you a little story, Jacob. A story of how this pathetic slayer from the future tried to stop you. And now here you are—face to face with your own mother. Her true weakness is finally revealed. She's in love…with humanity."

Jacob turns back to his mother. "I'm not gonna stop you anymore, Jacob," Evelyn says.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm gonna stop controlling you. I've been trying to your whole life and look where that's got us. Jacob, the only reason I tried to control you is that…I knew you were different from everybody. When you were young, you did things that little boys aren't supposed to do. I knew your father and I were the only ones who accepted you. I thought that someday they would see the real you and take you away from me. I already lost your father and I just don't wanna loose you too." Evelyn slowly walked in between Jacob and President Reagan. "If you wanna shoot him, you have to hurt me first."

_No, Evelyn. What is she doing? She can't do this!_

It caught my attention that Jacob was still holding the gun. Now it was aiming at his own mother. His hand was shaking as he watched a tear shred down Evelyn's cheek.

"What are you waiting for?" She whimpered.

**2019**

"Please, Jacob," Evelyn weakly begged. "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you," Stern apologizes to her. "Everything I've done to him. I wish I could take it back. I'm sorry for killing Charlie and taking your son away."

"I forgive you," Evelyn groans. "After everything you have done, I forgive you, Stern."

"Emotion…that's what made you loose control of your powers. When you have no emotion, you control it. But the emotions are what made you a better priestess."

"Too much heart was always my problem. It was humanity…that changed me."

At that moment, the dome was broken. The Sentinels break down the door and walked into the factory.

They gazed down at a dying Evelyn. One of them lifts up their arms and gets ready to thrash down at her.

But they disappear.


	11. Chapter 11

At that moment, Jacob dropped the gun. "I can't do it," he breathed. "Mom, I can't hurt you. I just can't."

Both of them walked towards each other. They embrace each other in their arms. "I'm so sorry, Mom," Jacob muffled as his face was on top of his mother's hair. "I won't leave ever again. I'll never let anybody hurt you."

When we thought everything was at peace, it wasn't. Stern holds out his hand telekinetically getting Jacob's gun.

_Goodbye,_ he thought.

Once Jacob saw Stern pointing the gun, he pushed Evelyn behind him. Stern began shooting. As the bullets came at him, Jacob shields himself with his powers, causing the bullet to fly around him.

Unaware of what was happening, Evelyn stands up. All of a sudden, she freezes and lets out a bloodcurdling scream. Stern drops the gun as Jacob runs to his mother's side. Evelyn falls like a puppet with its strings cut off.

I was about to go help, but Jacob barks, "Stay away! No one come near us!"

"Evelyn," Azalea says under her breath.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jacob gasped. "What is it?" He felt her lower back and pulled something out which made Evelyn cry more. In Jacob's hand was a bullet covered in blood.

"Mamma's okay, baby," Evelyn sobs. "I am alright, baby. My legs—I can't feel my legs anymore."

"Someone get an ambulance," Reagan orders. "There's an injured woman here! Get help!"

Jacob looks up at Stern and clenches his teeth together. "You did this," he snarls. "You did this to her, you son of a bitch!"

"No, Jacob," Evelyn coughed.

"Don't stop me, Mom," he warns her.

"No, it's not his fault. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been here. You're the reason for this. Like I said…your life comes before mine."

He looks down at his mother. "I didn't mean to. He was trying to kill us."

"I know you meant well, dear. We can't protect everybody."

Stern stares at them for a moment. Then, Jacob angrily looks up at him. "Never speak or see us ever again," he commanded. "Walk…walk until your feet bleed!"

Without saying a word, Stern turns around and walks away. I kneeled down to Evelyn and caressed her cheek. "You did it," she mumbled. "You saved us all."

"Hey, I'm just Future Boy, remember," I joked with her.

"So what now?" She asks.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I really don't know. When I wake up, the past 35 years will never have happen. I don't know how much I changed."

"So you'll be leaving soon, uh? You'll remember this and you'll go back to where you belong."

"I'm actually glad I came back. See you soon, Evelyn." I stood up and walked over to my much younger grandfather. "You're not gonna tell my dad about me yet, are you?"

"Are you kidding?" Grandpa chuckles. "He's fourteen. Technically, he's not your dad yet."

"Yeah, this should just stay between us." I grinned.

"So…you're the Slayer? Ross is…dead, isn't he?"

"He died protecting me and my sister," I admit to him. "I don't know if he will still be there or if I even exist."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure you come."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"Time travel joke. Classic." He laughs.

Suddenly, my vision was blocked by the color white. I don't know what's going to happen, but I have a feeling that I'm in for a big surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything flashed before my eyes. My body felt like it was falling down a bottomless pit.

Where the hell am I? When the hell am I? Did I just prevented my own existence or something? What is going on?

Finally, I felt full control of myself. It took me a moment to open my eyes.

I was in a bed covered with red bedsheets. This bedroom was unfamiliar yet so recognizable. The bedspread was a maroon color and the wall color was yellow. Where the hell was I?

"Ethan, are you up yet?" A familiar voice called out from the other room. I know that voice. That voice had been trapped in my head for years. Can it be? No, it can't. "Just because it's the weekend doesn't mean you get to sleep all day."

It was her. "Sarah?" I said breathlessly. She was peeking her head out the bathroom door.

"Finally you woke up," Sarah chuckled. "I knew you were really tired last night. You snore like a bear next to me."

I didn't know what to say. "Am I dreaming?" I asked her.

"If you were, then I wouldn't have cut myself shaving my leg." She joked.

When she walked out of the bathroom, two things freaked me out. First, Sarah had a razor cut on her calve and it bled a bit. Was that real blood? Human blood? Second, her stomach was heavily bloated.

"Sarah…" I couldn't say anything at all. "…what the…how…"

"I feel it." She smiled. "Sweetie, I can feel the baby kicking."

"The baby?" I managed to say.

"Yeah, feel it." She grabbed my left hand, which caught my attention because there was a wedding ring on my finger.

With my hand on her stomach, I felt a little nudge. Along with a nudge, I felt a distant heartbeat. A baby—this was my baby.

"Holy shit," I breathed. "This is real. It's real."

"Are you okay, Ethan?" Sarah asked me. I looked up at her. Her eyes and smile distracted me. Was I dead? Was this purgatory for me or something? No, it was real. All of this is real. "Sweetheart?"

"Uh?" I said. "No, I'm fine. Just…" I took a moment and caressed her cheek. "…you're beautiful."

"Well this certainly wasn't the weirdest morning," she responded. "Now get dressed. We're supposed to be at Grandma's now."

"Grandma?" I said.

"Yeah, we're supposed to have brunch today, remember. So get dressed."

None of this is making sense. Sarah is pregnant and she shows no sign of being a vampire. There was so much that I need to figure out.

I did what Sarah said and got dressed. I threw on a plaid shirt and jeans. Our car was a black Volvo. For some reason, I knew everything that was going on. Then again, it overwhelmed me.

We parked in front of Grandma Weir's house. It was still there. I only went back thirty-five years. How much could I possibly change?

Sarah opens the front door and walks in. We walked into the living room.

"Hey, there they are," said a voice. It was Rory sitting in the living room.

"Rory?" I said.

"Air, they're here," he shouts toward the other room.

Suddenly, Erica walks into the living room. "Sorry, I was helping Jason out in the kitchen," she apologizes. "We are making lots of food."

This can't be happening. I even saw the mirror on the wall behind them. All three of them had perfect reflections.

"Hello?" Rory says aloud. "Earth to Ethan. Everything okay, man?"

"What?" I shook my head.

"No offense, E, but that last time somebody looked at me like that, I got laid," Erica commented.

"Sorry, guys, I just zoned out for a moment. I'll be right back." I walked towards the kitchen and found Jason at the stove. "Jason?"

"Oh, hey, Ethan," he said. "Hope you like crepes?"

"Um, yeah, they smell good," I complimented him.

"Hey, Ethan's here!" He calls out to the other room.

A person walked into the kitchen. It was her. "Jane," I said her name.

"Hey, Ethan," she said. "Sorry I didn't come last weekend. You know how busy I am at school. Criminal justice is really a tough course."

"But it's the one thing you'll know that you'll be doing for the rest of your life," said another voice. "E, Grandma wants to see you. She's in her study."

"Thanks, Benny," I responded. "Good to see you again."

My eyes wandered all over the house. There were a few pictures on the wall.

One of them was of me and Sarah. I was in a black tuxedo with a matching black tie while Sarah had on a long white dress. That must've been our wedding picture. So Sarah is my wife and she has a reflection.

There were a bunch of pictures on the wall. One of Benny, Jane, Sarah, and I at Niagara Falls. Another one of us at the lake and camping. Even pictures of high school graduations.

Finally, I got to the study. Grandma Weir looked like she hadn't changed at all. She just sat there in her wheelchair skimming through a book.

"You did it," I said.

"Did what, dear?" Grandma replied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I sat down on the couch. "Thirty-five years ago…you met someone who looked exactly like me and helped you."

"What can I say? When I make a promise, I never break that promise."

"So you wanna give me a heads up on what happened in the past thirty-five years?" I asked.

"Where should I begin? Oh, yes, I got it. After you left, Reagan cancelled the Sentinels program because of the supernatural saving his life. Parks was arrested after trying to sell military secrets to the public. Jacob and I reconciled after Stern left. Due to the bullet hitting my spine, I am paralyzed from the waist down. Jesse and Azalea went off to live in Africa. Anything else, dear?"

"Yeah, how is Sarah pregnant? Vampires can't have kids."

"That's because she is not a vampire," Grandma answered.

"I'm sorry what? What do you mean? What is she then?"

"Sarah is human. So are Rory and Erica."

I shook my head in confusion. "How is that possible? How can they be human?"

"Jesse went off to Africa and never came back to Whitechapel. Therefore, he bit Sarah, Erica never gotten bitten, nor did she ever bit Rory. Neither of them are immortal. You gave Sarah the life she truly wanted."

"What about my parents? What happened to them?"

Grandma Weir looks down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Ethan. When you were twelve, your house caught on fire by a plug-in. Jacob and your parents died in that fire. He ran in to save you and your sister. Then, he tried to save your parents but it was too late for all of them. And so I took you and Jane in, and raised you both along with Benny."

I nodded. "Do they know about any of this?" I asked.

"Of course they do. You are all hunters. Hunt the supernatural and save people. You are still the Slayer."

"What about Stern?" I asked.

"As Jacob puts it…he walked until his feet bled. Anything else?"

"No, I'm actually starting to remember. This is actually…the life that I wanted."

"This is the life you deserve. You changed everything."

**THE END**


End file.
